The present invention relates to an automatic machine.
In particular, the present invention relates to an automatic machine for processing items for the tobacco industry, which the present description will reference without thereby losing in generality.
In the processing of items for the tobacco industry it is known to use automatic packaging machines for packaging sets of cigarettes in corresponding soft or rigid packs.
Known packaging machines generally comprise: a feeder, designed to feed cigarettes to a device for forming sets of cigarettes; a conveyor with pockets, designed to receive in succession the sets of cigarettes just formed; and a wrapping line, designed to receive the sets of cigarettes carried by the pocket conveyor and in turn comprising a plurality of wrapping wheels which are arranged in succession along a set wrapping path.
In packaging machines for producing cigarette packs of the rigid type, the wrapping line generally comprises a first wrapping wheel along which each set of cigarettes is wrapped in a respective protective enclosure, preferably made of metallized paper, in order to constitute a wrapped cigarette set; a transfer wheel, along which each wrapped cigarette: set is associated with a respective inner frame and a second wrapping wheel, along which a cardboard blank is wrapped around each wrapped set of cigarettes and around the corresponding inner frame.
In packaging machines used to produce cigarette packs of the soft type, the wrapping line generally comprises a first wrapping wheel, along which each set of cigarettes is wrapped in a respective protective enclosure, preferably made of metallized paper, in order to constitute a wrapped set of cigarettes; and a second wrapping wheel, along which an external wrapping sheet is wrapped around each wrapped set of cigarettes.
Packaging machines of the kind described above are further provided with respective devices for feeding all the different wrapping materials used in the various steps of packaging the corresponding sets of cigarettes.
Market requirements suggest that cigarette manufacturers should diversify their products and therefore provide several types of rigid packs and soft packs, which differ in terms of cigarette size, number and arrangement of the cigarettes inside the pack, and/or in the shape and appearance of the pack.
In view of the above, it logically follows that each packaging machine has a fixed main structure and a series of interchangeable wrapping tools and attachments which allow the same automatic machine to be used to produce different types rigid packs and soft packs. These wrapping tools are generally quite heavy and bulky and, further, are fitted at points of the packaging machine which are difficult to access.
A major drawback of the packaging machines described above is that the replacement of the wrapping tools in order to equip the machine according to the format of the packs being produced, is performed manually. The changeover procedures create serious operating difficulties for the personnel concerned and, even at the best of times, are lengthy and time-consuming.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an automatic machine which is free from the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an automatic machine for processing items for the tobacco industry, said automatic machine comprising a frame, a processing tool, which is detachably mounted on said frame in a preset operating position, and at least one manipulator for moving said processing tool with respect to the frame toward and away from said operating position.